Revenge Saga
Dragon Ball SS Sagas ←—→ Quash Saga 'Prologue – Olant vs. Icer' Two Years Ago Icer raised both of his arms into the air and preparing another Hypernova. “THIS IS IT, MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!” Icer said as he charged up the massive attack. Olant flew into the air, facing opposite of Icer. “One more attack…” he said as he raised his arms up as if to prepare a Supremacy Cannon, golden aura wrapped around his arms as he pushed all of his energy into them. Icer’s grin widened and his Hypernova began thinning as he pulled it into his arm, his arm began glowing brightly with the Hypernova’s incredible energy. Icer pulled his arm back “NOW! YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY HAND!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed his arm forward, palm open, and fired the Ultimate Nova Cannon at Olant, the blast approached him with incredible speed. Olant pushed his arms in front of him and released the energy “GOLDEN SUPREMACY CANNON!” he roared as he fired his strongest blast at Icer. The two blasts collided, neither one seemed to overtake the other. But slowly Olant’s blast started to push Icer’s forward. Icer laughed madly and raised his other arm, creating another massive Hypernova. Olant’s blast had almost overtaken his. Icer pulled the Hypernova into his arm, and then fired it out as another Ultimate Nova Cannon. The combined power of the two blasts quickly pushed back the Golden Cannon, and Icer’s massive energy wave soared towards Olant, the blast stopped as it almost reached Olant, who desperately put all of his energy into his Golden Cannon. Icer’s blast was right in front of Olant’s face, it was all he could see, and the tyrant laughed at his victory. On the ground below, Acress slowly raised her arm into the air and pointed it towards Olant, powering up into a False Super Saiyan as she did so. Energy flowed out of her hand and towards him. Barb and Bage – who lay some distance away – followed in turn, powering up to their strongest and raising their arms towards Olant. Energy flowed up to Olant from their arms. Soon, all members of the Saiyan Squad – Eed, Ache, Aspar, Ciche, Frank, Kale, Amara, Olivia – raised their arms and sent their energy to their leader. Olant felt the energy strike his back, reinvigorating him, with a roar Olant released the energy, causing the Golden Cannon to grow to massive size. Icer’s eyes grew wide as the attack, overwhelmed him. As the energy consumed his body, Icer turned to the sky and stared at the black hole, for a moment his eyes flashed pure black and he smiled eerily, then he was completely obliterated. At the dust cleared, Olant dropped into his base form and smiled happily, before his eyes closed and he fell to the ground. 'Chapter 1 - Temporary Reunion' Two Years after the Battle with Icer, Present Day Olant's eyes snapped open, he had slepped overtime and everyone was probaby awake already. Olant thought about the dream he had just woken up from, it had been two years since the battle with Icer and yet Olant was still reliving it in the present day. This was no suprise of course, everyone in the Saiyan Squad agreed that it was the greatest battle they had ever been in. The fights with Indus and Zenkai, Kazam, Garlic Jr, the Destructive Unit, and even The Ancient Humans and Occo were nowehere near as intense as their final battle with Icer had been. But in the end they had triumphed, and Icer was gone. Olant smiled to himself, tt had been along time since the Saiyan Squad had been together; one and a half years ago the team had split up in order to go about their own business. Olant, along with Acress, Ciche, Kale, Olivia, Frank, Chorry, and Occo had stayed on Planet P2 (sometimes referred to as Planet Olant). Bage had gone off along with Amara, Eed, and Ache in order to tour some of the Galaxy, and Barb had left for a long period of training, bringing Aspar with him. However, today everyone was going to gather on P2 together, just outside the late Indus' castle - where Olant and the others generally lived - a reunion of the squad was to occur. It wouldnt be long now until everyone arrived. Olant got out of his bed and headed towards the main living area. Everyone was there, other than Ciche, who was probably busy on his laptop, and Chorry, who seemed to move around the place a lot. "Morning everyone, you all ready for the meeting?" Olant asked "Yeah" each of the Saiyans replied. "It's not long now until the others are due here" Acress said "Only a couple of minutes" Occo laughed "Olant, you way overslept" Olant looked annoyed, but headed over to the fridge and grabbed out some food for a quick breakfast. As soon as he was done, Kale spoke up "It's time!". The entire group headed outside, soon enough a ship like the ones used by Earth's Capsule Corporation came in for a landing. As soon as the ship landed the door opened, and out came Bage, followe by Eed, Ache, and Amara. "How are you all doing" Bage asked as Ache punched Eed in the face, Eed responded by scratching him, and the two began brawling. "We're good" said Olant as Kale attempted to stop Eed and Ache from fighting. Before the Saiyans could continue their conversation, a ship, modeled after the Emperor-Class Spaceship used by the rulers of the Planet Trade Organization, only much smaller and black in color touched down. The ships door opened and Barb and Aspar strolled out. Barb walked straight up to Olant, an intimidating glare on his face, Olant shot the look right back at Barb and soon the two were right in each other's faces. Then their frowns dropped and they laughed and stepped back. "I ain't suprised Barb" Olant said "You're powers higher than mine now, I figured it would end up like this again one day". "Your damn right Olant" Barb said "I've always been the better fighter too, so I can beat you easily now". "Unless you've ascended beyond Super Saiyan 3, then nope" Olant replied, a sudden look of realisation came to his face "Bage! You had the highest power level amongst the three of us back before our group split, you must be crazy strong now". Bage scratched the back of his head "Uh...." he started "I... haven't really trained much, you two are stronger than me", he then pointed at Occo "and so's he". "Oh" Olant and Barb both said together "That's sorta disappointing". Bage laughed "Well, I can still hold my own against you, I'm not that much below you since I had a lead in power before!". The Saiyans all began heading inside, happily talking to each other, when suddenly the ground shook and the planet's sky lit up a deep red color. "What is going on!" Ciche yelled out. Deep underground, beneath the castle, a silhouette floated in a tank in an old lab. There was an entity standing completely still, suddenly it moved and turned towards the tank, a computer in the lab blinked on and spoke up "All Saiyans detected, power is at full. Operation: REVENGE is ready for activation". The entity laughed "It's time!" it said as it walked over to the computer and pressed the word REVENGE on the screen. In the labyrinth beneath the castle, there was suddenly movement. The labyrinth, which Olant had briefly explored years earlier - just before heading to Earth to fight the Ancient Humans - had four directions, and each led to a dead end with three spikes on the wall; each pointing in the direction of the other ends of the labyrinth, all twelve of the spikes glowed red and fired electrical beams at the other spikes, then bounced back and flew upwards. Back above, the Saiyans were confused as the ground opened up, and suddenly the red electric beams came shooting out of the ground. A computerised voice spoke up "Subject: Bage detected" it spoke as the beams shot towards Bage. "What the--" Bage said before the beams hit him, causing him to vanish completley. "BAGE" Amara shouted. "Subject: Barb, Subject: Occo, Subject: Acress, Subject: Olant detected" the computer stated as the beams began zigzagging around each aiming for one of the listed Saiyans. "Dominance Burster!" Acress cried as she fired her signature blast into the beams, the energy waves zipped through and touched Acress, and like Bage before her she too vanished. As she vanished, Olant's face filled with rage. Occo took to the air, powering up to Super Saiyan 2 as he went, and tried to outrace the beams, but they adapted, one shot up from beneath him and he dissapeared. Olant and Barb stood back to back "DODGE LEFT, NOW RIGHT" Olant shouted and the two both dodged out of the way as an energy zipped towards them. Ciche emerged from the castle, having collected his gear, and leaped towards one of the energy lines, slashing it with his energy blade, it passed right through and the wave continued on towards Olant and Barb. Kale leaped in front of the energy, trying to protect the two from it, but it passed right through him and continued heading towards them. "CRAP" Barb shouted as all twelve energy lines came at them from all angles "NO WAY OUT". The beams stopped, and then shot straight at the two at full speed, Barb leaped into the air to try and tried to manuever through the beams, but they managed to get him and he too vanished. The beams rushed towards Olant, who raised his fingers to his forehead and teleported over to Ciche. The beams followed. "Ciche!" Olant shouted "What are these things, your the tech wiz, do something!", the beams were close and Olant had to take to the air, he fired ki blasts at the energy, trying to disspiate it, but nothing worked. As the beams neared him, Olant yelled out, transforming straight into Super Saiyan 3, and roared, releasing a massive explosive wave, for a second the red energy beams stopped, but then they zipped through Olant's blast and collided with him. And that was it, he too, was gone. The beams of energy all dissipated on contact with Olant and the computerized voice spoke up "All subjects neutralized. Phase Two Initiated". Ciche stared at the ground, Olivia spoke up "A-are they dead...". All of the Saiyans were sullen, Kale looked deeply upset, Ache and Eed were completely still, Aspar's eyes were wide with shock, and Amara was crying. Chorry and Frank were both deeply confused and walked over to Ciche. "What happ--" Chorry began Ciche looked up angrily and spoke "There gone, and something within this planet caused this" Ciche looked into the large hole in ground that the beams had shot from, and then turned to the others "We're gonna go and find out what did this". Despite their shock and suprise at the events that had just occured, everyone looked at Ciche and nodded. "Good" said Ciche as he clenched his fist "Let's go then". 'Chapter 2 - Chromaz in the Catacombs' Ciche descended into the darkness of the opened up ground that the red lasers had shot up from, one of his energy blades activated in order to provide a light. The Saiyans had split into two groups, and he looked up at the little team he had put together to come with him: Eed, Ache, Kale, and Aspar. The other group - composed of Amara, Olivia, Frank, and Chorry - was left above ground to see if anything had happend in the castle and try to work out what happend to their friends who had vanised. Soon Ciche landed, he looked around him as his team all arrived, there were four different directions that they could head in, a crossroad. "Eed, Ache, you take the left, Kale your on the right, Aspar behind" said Ciche as he headed down the one in front of him. Soon enough, Ciche reached the end of the passage and found a dead end with three spikes on the wall. Ciche walked over to the spikes and analysed them closely, then he raised his energy blade and brought it down on one of them, cutting through it. There was machinery inside, and for a moment the spike pulsed red as it was hit. "So this is what released the beams" Ciche said to himself, Ciche stepped backwards and raised his palm "ELECTRO BLITZ!" he yelled as he released a sparking yellow energy wave at the wall, destroying it and the spikes attatched to it. Ciche then tapped his scouter to communicate with his allies and spoke into it "Aspar, Ache, Kale, Eed" he said "At the end of the tunnels there are spiked walls, destroy them". Ciche then headed back to way they had come in and was soon met by the others Saiyans. "Do you really need to talk so loudly into your scouter" Aspar said "It's really loud when heard through the ear pieces you gave us". "Deal with it" Ciche said as he tapped his scouter, pulling up schematics of the castle he had obtained from Indus' super computer. "Hmph" said Ciche. "What is it...?" Kale asked nervously. "This area comes up completley black on my scouter, it does not exist on the castle schematics" Ciche said matter of factly "and... there is another completely black area below us" Ciche said before taking to the air. "Eed, Ache, blow the floor!" he said as Kale and Aspar leaped up. Eed and Ache both yelled out, firing energy beams into the floor and blowing a hole into it, revealing a passageway made out of stainless steel, far different from the stone the catacombs were made out of, there were lights on the passegeways roof. The group headed through the passegeway and soon found themselves in an old lab area, there was a computer on in the corner with the words REVENGE displayed on the screen, and a large tank with an unidentifiable creature inside. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows "Hello Saiyans" the entity said. Eed and Kale stepped back, looks of shock on their face as the figure stepped out. "No, it can't be you..." Ciche said quietly "Your dead" Ache and Aspar looked confused "You three know this guy? I've never seen him in my life... or death for a matter" Aspar stated. "Aspar" Ciche said as the entity smirked "This is Indus, we''ve mentioned him a couple times, he fought Olant, Eed, and Bage on this planet years ago, fought us in Hell when we went to collect Barb, and then tried to collect the Dragon Balls"'' "OH" Ache said "You said he's really dangerous" "Yes that's right" said 'Indus' "My creator is incredibly dangerous, but alas he is also dead. I regret to inform you that I am not Indus" "What, but you look just like him though" Eed said "I was created on P3 in the same lab where Occo was experimented on, I am a perfect robotic duplicate of Indus, right down to personality. My name is Indus Replica Mark 1, and my model number is IR-001" said IR-001. "What is this all about" Ciche demanded "What happend to Olant, Bage and the others!?" IR-001 smirked "Well, your all going to die within the next day so I suppose i'll tell you" he said. Suddenly the liquid in the tank holding the unidentified creature began to drain. IR-001 pointed at the creature in the tank "This fellow here is Chromaz, a Bio-Android who has been in development since Indus went to search for the Dragon Balls" the android continued "The Saiyan named Occo who Indus experimented on was never meant to kill you, Indus knew that Olant would defeat Occo in the end and then allow him to join you, however Chromaz is programmed to sap Occo's energy, and so for the past two years Chromaz has taken energy from Occo over and over again, and Occo's body then replenishes it, allowing us effectivley an unlimited energy source" "But what happed to the others!" Kale asked "Those specialised beams hit them, they were the only ones among your little Saiyan Squad who could pose a threat to Chromaz" IR-001 said "They are all effectivley dead, and soon, you all will be too..." IR-001 grinned "WHEN CHROMAZ DEALS WITH YOU!". Chromaz's eyes flashed open and he released an explosive wave, destroying his tank. IR-001 laughed manically, just like his template would have. Ciche nodded at the others and they all jumped back, preparing a combined energy wave. They all fired it into the lab, collapsing it onto the two Androids. Category:Revenge Saga